Returning to a ponyfied earth
by Jack The Epic
Summary: After humanity has to evacuate Earth due to large nuclear devices going off. 8000 years later Humanity returns thanks to princess Luna and her two left hooves.


January 1st, 2100

*Perspective President of the World*

I walk up to the podium and prepare for the news I'm about to deliver to the world. We as Humans have developed a lot over the last 100 years. We have finally discovered a way to keep us alive and made our life span last indefinitely.

The camera crew gives the signs that showed that we were now starting the transmission. All across the world all frequencies have been forcefully tuned to this broadcast. I begin the news that will shock all people everywhere. No even the people in the building know about this, I see myself in the screen they have next to the camera. And I begin sharing the news.

"Hello people of Earth, this is your president speaking, we have had over 70 years of prosperity and we have advanced on many fronts. But this is a situation that can and will change everyone's life forever. 10 years ago today we discovered that there was an unstable nuclear device on the bottom of each ocean. And 24 hours from now they will detonate. The blast will wipe out almost all life on Earth, over the last 10 years we have made several bunkers and 5 massive ships, and about 300 smaller ships that will keep Humanity from dying out. I am now broadcasting the locations of these bunkers and the ships. They will be updated every second. I recommend that you go get in a bunker, head for a ship, or pray to whatever god you worship now. I will broadcast from the command ship from now until the devices have exploded. This is your President, may god have mercy on our souls."

It is time we have to leave Earth… Our home planet… our only home… But I know that one day in the future we will return to our Home, for better or worse. I walked towards the command ship, I took one last look back at our Home before I went into the ship, and went into the cryogenic chamber. I set the time to wake up to when the signal from Earth is received.

January 1st, 10100

*Celestia's Perspective*

"It has been an uneventful day… once again." *sigh* "Ever since the events with Discord, and the Changelings I have felt that my life is just boring." I said literally to my reflection.

There was a haste knock on my door before my chief advisor, Buck Norris came barging in, panting as if he was running for a while now.

"PRINCESS! PRINCESS! Come quickly! We have found something on the site for the new district of Canterlot!" said Buck still panting as he did.

"Buck… Calm down, and take a breath. Now has Luna been informed as well?" I asked

"We were going to alert her after you were informed princess." Buck said

"Please bring my sister to the site, I will head there now." I told Buck calmly and collectively, while on the inside I was happier than a school Filly being asked out by the coolest Colt in school.

I opened the windows on my balcony and took off for the new district for Canterlot. It took me about 10 minutes because of all the guards that showed up out of nowhere. When I arrived it took about 30 seconds before Luna showed up as well.

"Sister, what's going on here? I was drawing up plans for a new star formation." Luna asked

"I don't know, but I'm hoping that Buck will inform us. Care to tell us Buck?" I asked

"Certainly, about 30 minutes ago while digging up the ground to make a flat surface to build on, we discovered what we believe is a door. But it looks like it is made of some kind of metal. And we were hoping that you could help us open it, and see what's inside." Buck took a breath before continuing, "I have also alerted Shining Armor about his and he should be here by the time we get to the door site."

I nodded my head and so did Luna. Buck took us to this door as it were. And Shining Armor did arrive by the time we got there. It looked like it was made of a very dark metal and it had what looked like rivets surrounding the door. It seemed to be stuck on something, so I used my magic to find the bolts holding the door in its position. It took some effort but I got them out eventually, I then proceeded to use magic to blast the door down. It landed with a loud *THUD* followed by a storm could of dust. Behind the door there was some kind of devices and a green button that was flashing. Before I could even see what the button was connected to, Luna tripped coming in flailing her front legs she hit the button and the earth began to shake. And might I add quite violently at that. I grabbed my sister and blotted out of the room. We made it out side and turned around in time to see some kind of tower rising from the ground directly in front of the room we were in. It stopped rising after a moment but it had to be about 300 feet tall. I heard a buzzing sound and then a bright blue wave was emitted from the tower. I proceeded to get ready to destroy it, but nothing happened. That is until I saw Luna looking up, her mouth open so wide it was touching the ground. All she muttered was, "Uhhh…ahhh… Sis… look up." I looked up and I went slack jawed as well as there seemed to be hundreds of objects appearing out of nowhere just below the highest cloud layer about 10000 miles up.

*President of the Worlds Perspective*

I could feel the warmth returning to my body, I sat up and proceeded to hurl into the barf bag that I kept next to the Cryo tube. I have no idea how long I have been asleep but apparently the all clear beacon has been activated, or someone woke me on purpose. I went to the control panel of the Command ship as I entered the warp cords for the beacon activated. It took about 30 seconds before I and the rest of humanity arrived at the beacon. I then entered the command code to awaken all of humanity. Unfortunately right after that I hurled up a lot of blood. I then realized that my organs were failing. I proceeded to put my son Tristan in charge of humanity. I hope that he will lead them to a great new life on Earth again. That was my last thought before I then hurled up something red, and beating. My heart. I fell over dead.

**Tristan belongs to ****Straight Edge Assassin who asked to have his character in a story of mine. And his profile for Tristan fit the kind of character I needed for this story.**


End file.
